Joel Quenneville
Joel Quenneville (born Joel Norman Quenneville on September 15, 1958 in Windsor, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian–American professional ice hockey coach who is currently head coach of the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career As a player, Quenneville was drafted 21st overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1978 NHL Entry Draft. He has played for the OHA's Windsor Spitfires, AHL's New Brunswick Hawks, Toronto Maple Leafs, Colorado Rockies, New Jersey Devils, Hartford Whalers, AHL's Baltimore Skipjacks, Washington Capitals and AHL's St. John's Maple Leafs. Coaching Career Quenneville has been a player/assistant coach of St. John's, head coach of the AHL's Springfield Indians, and assistant coach of the Quebec Nordiques and Colorado Avalanche. He won the Jack Adams Award with the St. Louis Blues in the 1999–2000 season. Quenneville won the Stanley Cup as an assistant coach with the Avalanche in 1996. He then moved to the Blues franchise, becoming head coach midway through the next season after Mike Keenan was fired. He led St. Louis to seven straight playoff berths. His best season was in 1999–2000, when he led the Blues to a franchise-record 51 wins and their first-ever Presidents' Trophy for the league's best regular season record. However, they took an unexpected pratfall in the playoffs, losing to the San Jose Sharks in the first round. In Quenneville's eighth season with the Blues, the team started poorly. Late in the year, St. Louis was in danger of missing the playoffs for the first time in a quarter century. As a result, Quenneville was fired. Quenneville was hired to coach the Avalanche in June 2004, before the 2004–05 NHL lockout resulted in the season's cancellation. In his first year with the Avalanche, he led the team to the playoffs and a first round upset of the Dallas Stars. On March 25, 2007, he coached his 750th career game. He became one of only seven currently active coaches to reach 750 games as of the 2006–07 season. Quenneville reached his 400th coach win on October 26, 2007, in a 3–2 OT win against the Calgary Flames On May 9, 2008, the Avalanche announced that he was leaving the organization. He was hired as a pro scout by the Chicago Blackhawks in September of 2008. On October 16, 2008, Quenneville was promoted to head coach of the Chicago Blackhawks, replacing former Blackhawk Denis Savard. On December 1, 2009, he received his 500th win as a coach in an 11-round shootout battle against the Columbus Blue Jackets. In his first two seasons with Chicago, he led the team to the 2009 Western Conference Final and the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals. With the Blackhawks' victory over the Philadelphia Flyers in the latter, he earned his first Stanley Cup as a head coach. On December 18, 2011, he earned his 600th career coaching win, winning 4–2 against the Calgary Flames. Quenneville earned his second championship as a head coach against the Boston Bruins during the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals, cementing his status as one of a handful of Chicago head coaches with multiple championships (the others are George Halas of the Chicago Bears, Phil Jackson of the Chicago Bulls, and Frank Chance of the Chicago Cubs). On March 19, 2014, Quenneville became just the third head coach in NHL history to record 700 wins. On March 23, 2015, he reached 750 wins as a coach. Quenneville's team won the Stanley Cup for the third time on June 15, 2015 in a 2–0 shutout over the Tampa Bay Lightning. This was the first Blackhawks' championship win on home ice since 1938. With his third win, he became the third coach in Chicago sports history to win three championships, after Halas and Jackson. On January 14, 2016, he earned his 783rd win, passing Al Arbour for second all-time among NHL coaches. On April 3, 2016, he earned his 800th win, in a 6–4 victory over the Boston Bruins, joining Scotty Bowman as the only two coaches with at least 800 wins. On February 21, 2017, the Blackhawks defeated the Minnesota Wild 5–3, helping Quenneville become the second coach in Blackhawks history to win 400 games. On February 21, 2018, he became the third coach in NHL history to coach 1,600 games as the Blackhawks won 3–2 over the Ottawa Senators. On March 10, 2017, he coached in his 1,608th regular season game and passed Arbour for second most on NHL all-time games coached list. On November 6, 2018, the Blackhawks fired Quenneville after a 6–6–3 start in the 2018–19 season. He concluded his tenure in Chicago with a 452–249–96 regular season record, a 76–52 record in the postseason, and as the second winningest coach in NHL history with 890 wins. On April 8, 2019, the Florida Panthers hired Quenneville as the head coach. Career Statistics Playing statistics Coaching Record Personal Life Quenneville is of Franco-Ontarian French-Canadian heritage and is married to Elizabeth, a native of Connecticut whom he met during his stint with the Hartford Whalers. They reside in Hinsdale, Illinois with their three children: a son, Dylan, and two daughters, Lily and Anna. After working in the United States for over 30 years, he passed the USCIS naturalization test required to become a United States citizen on May 24, 2011 and now has dual citizenship. On February 16, 2011, Quenneville was hospitalized and reported as being "in stable condition after 'severe discomfort' of a non-cardiac nature," resulting in him missing a home game versus the Minnesota Wild that night. After a conversation with the coach, Kelly Chase reported that he had suffered from internal bleeding, the cause of which was yet to be discovered, but that he was in high spirits and intended to be behind the bench for the Blackhawks next game on February 18, 2011. It was announced on February 18, 2011 that the problem had been a small ulcer caused by aspirin, a drug known to have the potential for gastrointestinal side effects. He finally returned to take the Blackhawks practice on February 23, 2011, having been released from the hospital on February 19, 2011. Quenneville is a first cousin, once-removed, of Peter Quenneville (who was drafted 195th overall by the Columbus Blue Jackets in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft), John Quenneville (who was drafted 30th overall by the New Jersey Devils in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft) and David, who was drafted 200th overall by the New York Islanders in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft). Category:Coaches Category:Players Category:1950s births Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches Category:Florida Panthers coaches Category:St. Louis Blues coaches Category:Colorado Avalanche coaches